


An Honorable Outlaw

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light's on in Flynn's room, but when Yuri lets himself in there's nobody there.</p><p>[spoilers through Aurnion]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honorable Outlaw

Yuri walks Estelle back to the inn when they're done talking and says goodnight to her, but he's not quite ready to turn in himself. One more thing he needs to do tonight, really, if they're going to go off and save the world tomorrow.

The light's on in Flynn's room, but when Yuri lets himself in there's nobody there. Man, even this late at night, no rest for the Commandant. Poor guy. Yuri sits down and kicks his boots off, gets comfortable to wait. They'll have to let him come home eventually, right?

He's bored enough that he's going through one of the books on the table by the time the door opens again.

For a second Flynn just stands there staring at him, with the door still open like he doesn't care that he's letting moths in. Finally he says, "So what would such an honorable outlaw be doing in my room _again_?"

Yuri grins. "I just couldn't leave you alone," he says, tossing the book aside.

"Ha, ha," Flynn says. He closes the door behind him and pulls his gloves off, so he must really be done for the night.

"No, I mean it," Yuri says. He gets up. "We're off on this big-deal thing tomorrow, and I might be gone for a while. Figured I should steal as much of your time as I could before then."

Flynn's face goes sort of soft for a second. "You don't need to steal that," he says. "I'd be happy to give it to you."

"Don't go all mushy on me now," Yuri says. He maneuvers around the furniture -- rough wooden stuff, probably all made here, maybe some of it made by Flynn himself -- and reaches out to unclasp Flynn's ridiculous officer's cape. "You know I'll be back."

"You'd better," Flynn says. He doesn't give Yuri any hints about getting his damn armor off, just starts tugging Yuri's belt undone. He's smiling the same way he was this afternoon after they finished up their fight, like somehow he doesn't mind what a jerk Yuri is. "You know how worried I was last time?"

"What did I just say about getting mushy?" Yuri asks. He figures out how the armor unfastens and pries it open, tugging pieces off. Flynn probably has a place for the stuff, with how neat he keeps it in here, but Yuri doesn't care. He drops the armor on the floor, grabs Flynn's hand and pulls him toward the bed. "You gotta have a little more faith than that, Commandant."

They've known each other long enough that he ought to see it coming, but Flynn still manages to trip him up when they make it to bed, so he goes down a little harder and a little faster than he meant to, and Flynn lands mostly on top of him. "You have to promise me."

Yuri stretches up and kisses Flynn hard, like he hasn't gotten to do in ages, and maybe it's just his imagination but he'd swear Flynn's gotten better at that, too. He hopes he has. Flynn must not want to be distracted that easily, though, because he pulls back pretty fast and he's still looking serious. "I promise," Yuri says. "Outlaw's honor."

For a second Flynn makes a face like he wants to argue about that, but then he takes a deep breath and lets it go. He probably doesn't want to spend tonight fighting any more than Yuri does. "All right," he says.

It is.


End file.
